(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a method used in semiconductor memory manufacturing and, more particularly, to a method of word line addressing in semiconductor memory devices in the fabrication of integrated circuits (ICs).
(2) Description of Prior Art
SRAMs are an important volatile memory used in applications where fast access speed is desired. In a typical SRAM memory cell, the logic state of the cell is held at a level using a form of latch. While larger and therefore more costly than a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) cell, the SRAM has a faster access time and does not require periodic refreshing. The SRAM memory cells are arranged in one or more arrays and an address decoder is used to select a desired memory cell within an array.
FIG. 1 contains a block diagram of a typical X-decoder used in a semiconductor memory device 60 to select one or more memory cells to be read or written. A clock signal 10 and control signal 12 are applied to the internal clock generator circuit 14. The output of the internal clock generator circuit is the global clock (gclk) 16. A binary address 18 is applied to a buffer 20, the output of which is applied to a pre-decoder 22. The binary address 18 is comprised of n bits where 2n indicates the total number of word lines 38. The gclk 16 and the pre-decoded address out of the pre-decoder 22 are applied to a global X-address latch 24. The global X-address latch 24 holds a new m-bit address Xp 26 on each rising edge (for example) of the gckl 16. The global address signal Xp 26 is applied to the global X-decoder 28, selecting one of the 2m main word lines (MWL) 30. The gclk 16 is also applied to the local X-address latch 32, which then holds a new local address X034 on each rising edge (for example) of the gckl 16. Each local address X034 is p bits in width allowing selection of one of 2p local word lines 38 from the selected main word line 30. The number of local address lines X034 (p) plus the number of global address lines Xp 26 (m) is equal to the number of input address lines 18 (n). Thus, there are a total of 2(p+m) (or 2n) local word lines that are addressable. The local word address (X0) 34 is applied to the local X-decoder 36 to select one of the 2p word lines 38 from the globally selected main word line (MWL) 30.
FIG. 2 describes the timing relationship between signals in the X-decoder block diagram of FIG. 1. Referring now to both FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, notice that gclk 16 follows clock 10 after a propagation delay. Another delay following application of the gclk 16, global address signals (Xp) 26a and 26b are generated on the output of the global X-address latch 24. Global address signal (Xp) 26a illustrates one valid address occurring after the first pulse of the clock 10 and global address signal (Xp) 26b illustrates a different valid address occurring after the second pulse of the clock 10. Signals on main word lines (MWL) 30a and 30b correspond to decoding of global address signals (Xp) 26a and 26b, respectively after a propagation delay. Signals on main word lines (MWL) 30a and 30b are indicative of two distinct main word lines (MWL) 30a and 30b being selected. Signal X034 follows gclk 16 after a brief delay. Signals on the distinct word lines 38a and 38b correspond to the aforementioned main word lines (MWL) 30a and 30b. Word line 38a is selected when both X034 and main word line (MWL) 30a are high. Word line 38b is selected when both X034 and main word line (MWL) 30b are high. Unfortunately, at time t1 main word line (MWL) 30a is making a high to low transition while main word line (MWL) 30b is making a low to high transition. This occurs while X034 is high and results in a glitch 40 creating a condition where both word lines 38a and 38b are selected.
During the period where word lines 38a and 38b are selected, data may be inadvertently written into or read from an improper memory cell location resulting in data corruption or programmed function failure. One method to avoid this problem is to delay the application of signal X034 slightly. However, this will degrade the desired speed performance of the memory.
Referring now to FIG. 3, schematically illustrating a typical circuit for the local X-decoder 36 of FIG. 1. A first NMOS transistor 42 is provided with its source terminal connected to signal ground and its drain terminal connected to word line 38. Signal MWLB 31, which is the complement of signal MWL 30, is provided from the global X-decoder 28 and is applied to the gate terminal of first NMOS transistor 42. A PMOS transistor 44 is provided with its source terminal connected to word line 38. Signals X034 (supplied by the local X-address latch 32) and MWLB 31 are connected to the drain and gate terminals of PMOS transistor 44, respectively. XOB 35 which is the complement of X034 (also supplied from the local X-address latch 32) is applied to the gate terminal of a second NMOS transistor 46. The drain and source terminals of second NMOS transistor 46 are connected to word line 38 and signal ground, respectively.
Referring now to FIGS. 3 and 4, a description of the operation of a prior art local X-decoder is given. Signal clock 10 initiates each addressing sequence and completes said addressing within one cycle of clock 10. When not addressed, MWLB 31 is high (logic 1) pulling word line 38 low (logic 0) through NMOS transistor 42. On an addressed word line 38, the signals MWLB 31, X034 and XOB 35 become low (logic 0), high (logic 1) and low, respectively, some delay after a rising edge (for example) of clock 10. This method requires that the signal MWLB 31 be held low during the cycle duration rather than being prepared to address the next memory location thereby limiting the cycle time of clock 10.
Other approaches related to improving memory device decoding and addressing exist. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,474 considered to Harada describes a method where a pre-decoding circuit used in a semiconductor memory generates complementary decoding signals with approximately equal time delays. This results in reduced current and an improvement in decoding speed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,217 considered to Jeon teaches a method reducing the word line capacitance in a semiconductor memory while enabling and disabling the word line. This is accomplished using a modified row decoder, reset level converter and word line driver/controller and results in speed improvement in the memory device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,428,577 considered to Yumitori et al. teaches a method using a word line voltage boosting circuit in a pre-decoder. The boosting circuit charges the signal path prior to application of the word line drive signal thereby improving performance. U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,585 considered to Koshizuka teaches a method where faster addressing speed is achieved by pre-decoding an address prior to application of the address to a latch. The pre-decoding is done simultaneously with the generation of an internal latching pulse thereby improving the access time. U.S. Pat. No. 6,055,206 considered to Tanizaki et aL teaches a method where a hierarchical supply is provided to reduce standby current in a large semiconductor memory. U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,732 considered to McClure describes a method whereby a reset is applied after a fixed delay following activation of a word line in a memory device during a memory write sequence. This minimizes access time and prevents simultaneous writing of sequentially addressed word lines.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a method that prevents simultaneous addressing in the word line in a semiconductor memory, thereby eliminating memory errors.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that prevents simultaneous addressing in the word line in a semiconductor memory allowing for faster performance of the addressing circuit in the memory.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method that prevents simultaneous addressing in the word line in a semiconductor memory, thereby eliminating memory errors and allowing for faster performance of the addressing circuit in the memory.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a circuit that prevents simultaneous addressing in the word line in a semiconductor memory, thereby eliminating memory errors.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a circuit that permits a reduction in clock cycle time, thereby reducing memory address cycle time.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit that prevents simultaneous addressing in the word line in a semiconductor memory, thereby eliminating memory errors and permits a reduction in clock cycle time thereby reducing memory address cycle time.
These objects are achieved by using a method where a reset circuit sends signals to the global X-address latch and the local X-address latch. The reset circuit initializes all global signals and main word lines prior to the end of each address cycle. By doing this, there is no overlap of main word line signal selection between successive addressing signals thereby prevents simultaneous addressing and the resulting memory error. Using the reset signal to terminate addressing, the address cycle time may be reduced.